Philter
by Bittersweet Romanticide
Summary: Wondering what Ash unknowingly dared me to drink, I flipped the vial over: “Philter: human hormones, pheromones and a magic touch!” To which I hotly replied, “Who leaves that in a fridge?” AAML


Keep this in mind: _I never even wanted to come here._

I was peacefully at the Cerulean Gym (well, nothing's ever "peaceful" in my family per se), battling babyfaced trainers walking in from no name towns like Pallet when a (still babyfaced) older trainer from Pallet waltzed in and challenged me to a pokémon battle. He said if he won he would get to take me away to an old friend's house who had been dying to see me, and if I won, he paused and informed me that I _wasn't _going to win so it didn't matter. And even though Dawn was there and Brock was there and my sisters were watching, I fell to old habits and chucked my half empty soda can at his groin and smirked when he crashed into the pool. Nobody else seemed to enjoy it quite like I did, because my sisters and Brock glared while Dawn just pointed with one hand over her open mouth and the other pointing to the pool where he landed.

Then he came out of the pool, and taking advantage of an unarmed girl (which wasn't very chivalrous of him) he tackled me off the diving board and into the pool where the huge, angry fight started until I shoved Ash's head underwater and attempted to drown him. He, knowing a girl's weakness, snatched my bikini top half off (which was more chauvinistic than any kind of chivalrous) and shielded his eyes while he swam away and I fixed my bathing suit.

Dawn was still horrified, and the semi-parentals just sighed and let the spat finish, since they were used to it all. Eventually, I got out, Ash got out, and we began talking away like nothing had happened and we were still fantastic friends. Though Dawn couldn't understand, it made perfect sense to us, because the whole shebang (and by shebang I mean me and Ash meeting up) had started with a fight and quarreling like we did was just a fun, casual way to catch up on old times. Plus, I couldn't help but get these kind of warm, fuzzy tinglies that you're supposed to get when you kiss someone and I can never help but notice the way his bangs fall over his eyes and those brown irises seem to darken into a sexy, dangerous black…and I totally didn't just say angry Ash is sexy, nosiree…

Alright, so he is moderately attractive when we're fighting, with his gawky, teenage body (which I normally hate and go for the older, well defined men in their twenties). It makes me want to lean forward and push him to the ground and do all sorts of dirty things to him, most of which he'd probably blink up at me and ask something along the lines of: "If this is supposed to be a massage, I don't think I've heard of one where your finger goes _there_" and other comments like that. And, in case you're curious, the only reason I know all these horrible things is because I have three older sisters with fanfiction obsessions and favorites pages full of smut that I innocently have begun wandering onto since I was ten, and only understood when I was thirteen.

But I'm getting _really _off track (because I always do when I talk about sex and sexiness in general) and I need to bring this back to the old friend we were meeting up with.

Lily.

No, not my sister Lily, but the British witch who should have had the common courtesy to inform me that her magical facial mask spell involved bug pokémon and their webs of disgusting poison of which I can _still _feel clinging to my face. I love beauty as much as the next girl, but a bug is a bug is a bug and I _really _don't like bugs near my face (or my body, but especially my face). The British Lily had apparently set up shop in Cerulean, not knowing that I lived there, but knowing the three of us had come from Kanto by our accents, and wanted to invite us over to her…magical booth. She didn't have a house.

She _did _however, have digital TV and that's about fifty times better than a house. Ash and I immediately claimed custody of the remote and spent twenty minutes screwing with the recording feature. This means Lily's TV will now record every episode of "Sex and the Town", "Crime SI: Viridian", and "Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Kingler". There's also a show on there called "The Sexy Pleasures of Anne Johnson", but we're not exactly sure how it got there or what it's about (we're afraid to see the summary) and we're slightly worried that Lily might have put that on there herself. We would rather not get tangled up in that.

She also had a minifridge. Why a minifridge and not a house? Well, frankly, no one knows and we're not about to ask. Maybe there's a spell for minifridges but not for houses (or apartments, for that matter) but, she had a minfridge. From this alone I should have known that whatever followed the sparkle in Ash's eyes at the word "minifridge" could not be good, and probably involved us breaking into said minifridge and eating whatever the minifridge contained. I'm sorry for saying the word "minifridge" so much, but it's completely mind boggling that she had a _minifridge _but not a _house_.

I can't be the only one who feels that way.

"Well," The British girl chirped. "Dawn, I do know a bit of palm reading and I'd love to do a group psychic session. Unfortunately, Ash told me last time when I suggested it that a gym leader named Sabrina had scared him so badly he wasn't even sure he would even let any of his kids play with dolls again. I don't know what that has to do with me telling his future, but the trio has assured me that it does. Meanwhile, ever since I told Misty that I can look far enough ahead to see how she dies she's been too terrified to do anything futuristic."

In my defense, she wasn't that great a witch the last time she saw her. So, when she told me that, I started wondering exactly how close my death was that the witch could see it. Plus, do _you _want to know if you're going to die slowly and painfully being tortured by Team Rocket? I mean, I'd have no hope! I guess, maybe, if I died a nice way I wouldn't mind but what if it's a _really _crappy way to go? I once met a girl who was sure that she was going to die, completely naked, stabbed to death in her shower after someone turned out the lights. What if that's how _I _die? Not that I don't love Lily's powers, but it isn't about to happen, my friends. I want my death to be a surprise.

"You can do it with just Dawn and Brock," Ash suggested, snatching the remote from my hands. "Misty and I'll be fine on our own, won't we Mist?"

"We can't get into in worse trouble than we have before," I shrugged. "I mean, you died, like, what, eight times? We ended up getting you back each time. So if you've been resurrected more than _any _religious or mythical person, I'm pretty sure it's pretty impossible to kill you. I could push Ash a cliff and a fearrow would come by and catch him in its claws. Ash has never come anywhere close to beating me at anything so I'll be fine."

"I have to!" He snapped, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Like…?"

"Pokémon battling."

"I'm not gonna die from a pokémon battle, Ash."

"Could. People have before. People have die from getting nailed in the head with a pokeball before. Remember that on the news?" He turned to look at me. "Nurse Joy called us all in for a long lecture about not hitting one another with pokeballs. Like we needed to worry with the weaponry Brock was packing."

I laughed at that, but Dawn, apparently, hadn't been filled in on Brock's license to carry. "What's Brock packing? Do you mean, like…sandwiches or something?"

I looked at her fully for the first time. Full lips, big blue eyes, long flowing hair, all in all: a looker. She wasn't sexy like my sisters, but she had a cute look to her, possibly the cutest thing I'd seen that wasn't in a chibi form. I gave her my best, friendly smile and assured, "No. Ash meant, uh, with Brock being the rock type gym leader, his pokémon have practically the best defensive stats of any other kind. We were safe from any kind of pokeball with him around."

"Oh," She said, smiling with relief. "But, um, sure, Lily! I'd love to have my future read! Is there a prince in my future?"

"Several, dear," Lily laughed back in her British accent; clapping her hands and making a mystical tent appear (which calmed me a bit about the minifridge).

"And is there a princess for me?" Brock asked, drooling, following the girls into the tent.

I debated whether or not to pull him away, but the draw of digital TV was too much and I allowed him to go. Instead, I turned to Ash and watched him, because he looked all too perfect out here in the woods beyond Cerulean, natural with the Kanto foliage. He was sitting up straight with the remote being clicked again and again his eager hands. He was skimming through a hundred channels a second, just like the kid he always was, and always would be. I had missed that kiddish charm, and I was glad he was back, even though I knew he was going to be up to something with that minifridge.

"Misty?" He asked once the three of them had vanished. The remote was on the floor now, and his brown eyes were dancing with a (dare I say the next adjective) _delicious _kind of mischief that could only lead to some exciting adventure. "Wanna check out the minifridge?"

No, I should not have wanted to check out the minifridge. But, yes, I _did _want to check out that minifridge more than anything else in the world. Why? Because it didn't really matter if there was a bottle of water in the minifridge, Ash Ketchum could make it exciting, and I missed that. The wildest thing I got was driving with Daisy, and though that is _plenty _wild according to Tracey, my sisters, several police officers and a very PO'ed department store owner, it's still not the same as hanging out with Ash.

But I couldn't let _him _know that, so I snappishly replied, "No, I don't. Why do you always have to get us into trouble Ash Ketchum?"

"You know you want to," He taunted, poking one of my legs that sprawled in the dirt. "It'll be fun, like going on a miniadventure, a miniadventure in the minifridge! Come on, Misty, it's been a long time since I've had any fun with you and I miss all the crazy things we did. Since Dawn's so much younger I don't really want her to do any of that kind of stuff. I'm afraid she'll get hurt. You know the feeling."

I glared, though my insides tingled at the thought of him knowing I could protect myself. "What, Ash? You care _so _little about me that you're _trying _to get me hurt?"

"No, but you can take care of yourself, Misty," He retorted. He began to bounce with childish eagerness and moving towards the minifrige. His hand groped towards mine as he passed me, trying to crabwalk to the fridge and drag me along at the same time. He barely made a step before his hand was too roughly yanked out from under him (courtesy of my powerful biceps) and letting him splat into the dirt, squealing all the way. "Come on! You _want _to!"

"And who says I do?" I grinned, rolling onto my hands and knees and crawling to his face (and ever closer to the minifridge stocked with wicked delight). I dropped to my forearms, scuffing against the grass and continued to giggle. "Ashley, you're assuming a lot! I've changed a lot since you left. I've gotten older, taller, more mature, we've both hit puberty, and maybe _my _biological clock has begun ticking and I'm ready to settle down! Yup, I think I'm ready to get a boyfriend and start dreaming of a white picket fence and little monsters running everywhere, tearing up the lawn and scaring the pokémon and getting beaten by their loving mother with baseball bats."

Ash laughed and made a grab to snap my suspenders (something he didn't realize was now wildly inappropriate) at which I hastily snapped his hand away, clucking at him. "Ash, we're a little bit older. At sixteen, you shouldn't be grabbing anything that close to my…" I trailed off uncertainly, but he didn't get the point, staring up with innocent eyes. "My breastular area." To emphasize the point I circled my hands around my chest and watched him turn scarlet.

"But I wasn't aiming for those," He blushed, turning his face to the floor. "You know I wouldn't do that."

Deciding to take advantage of the moment, I leaned forward and smirked. "Oh? And why is that? Am I _that _unattractive that you wouldn't even want to touch me? I feel insulted, and so do the two items around my breastular area. Can't you be kind enough to at least _pretend _I'm pretty?" I wiped at imaginary tears.

"Misty! You know that's not what I meant! You're plenty pretty and you're very nice and don't make me go through all of this!" He looked up at me and blushed darker. "Oh…you…you were teasing me, weren't you?"

"Of course!" I laughed. "You didn't think I'd get on your case after all these years, did you? I've got a lot of admirers now, which is kind of creepy, but sweet."

"So," He insisted, hooking his finger under my suspenders and dragging me towards the minifridge. I tried to grab at him, but despite my nails, he continued to drag me (now with both hands) towards the dangerous fridge of doom. "Let's check out what's in the minifridge! You've only got yourself to blame, Mist! Putting these suspenders back on was a horrible idea. It's way too easy to just haul you off. But I guess it's better than your ear or your ponytail, huh?"

"Lemme go, Ash! I don't want to look inside the minifridge!" I whined, looking up at him. "What if she has bugs or dead bodies in there or something really, really gross?"

He dropped me in front of it, opening the door and shoving his head inside. "I find it weird that you put bugs in front of dead bodies, and that those things are only really gross, not really, really gross. What has to be in this fridge to make you throw up?"

"You know what _I _find weird?" I retorted, rapping my fist on the metal. "This little baby isn't plugged into anything. How's it keeping everything cold?"

Ash hesitated, backing away from the fridge with a newfound suspicion. "Alright, that's pretty weird, but she's a witch. I'm sure she's got some kind of spell for it. Or maybe it runs on solar energy or it's got a giant battery hidden somewhere. I'm betting it's magic. Besides, it's mostly empty except for all these beakers." He grinned and pulled out a purple one, waving it in front of my face and giggling. "Well, Misty? Drink up!"

I crossed my arms and glared. "I'm not going to drink that! What if it's bug blood? I'm not drinking bug blood."

He shrugged. "It's probably a sports drink."

"Yes, Ash, Lily took a sports drink and poured it into a glass vial then put a cork stopper in it. She thought it was a little more economic than those gosh darn plastic bottles. They'll give you cancer, you know." I rolled my eyes and smacked his head. "I'm _not _putting myself in danger of turning into a toad."

"You're not going to turn into a toad," Ash giggled. "You'll turn into a newt. Witches turn people into newts."

"It's not the Inquisition, Ash!" I shouted. "And I will too turn into a toad!"  
"Will not."  
"Will too."  
"Will not!" He laughed. "Come on Misty, I dare ya to drink it."

I wrinkled my nose. "What? You think just because you dare me I'm going to guzzle it. No chance of that, Ketchum. I've grown up past stupid bets and gambles. I'm mature now. I wear suspenders because the obnoxious kid down the street keeps trying to pull my pants down. Everything I do has a purpose now, and that means I won't do anything pointless. That means no drinking something that's going to turn me into a toad and or newt."

"You're a chicken," He giggled, breaking into a childish chicken-like squawk.

I rolled my eyes. "Ash, shut up."

He continued to cluck. "I won't stop if you don't drink it."

So, growling and rolling my eyes once more, I snatched it from his hand and yanked out the cork. A second later and I was chugging it, the taste almost identical to that of bittersweet chocolate. A second later, it was in my stomach, seeming to warm me from the inside out. Then, wondering what Ash unknowingly dared me to drink, I flipped the vial over. In a tight, pretty handwritten scrawl, Lily had written: "Philter: human hormones, pheromones and a magic touch!" And I declared this to Ash, watching his face go from delighted to horrified in just a few seconds.

"It's a _love potion_, isn't it?"

I glared at the vial, muttering, "Who leaves that in a fridge?"

"Apparently Lily," He sighed, taking the vial from my hand. "So what do you think it's going to do to you?"

I shrugged. "Just a guess, but it might make me fall in love."

"Ha ha, Miss Sarcastic," He snorted, rolling it around in his hands. "I mean, I _know _what it's supposed to do, but you made me watch a lot of those girly shows when we were travelling and, y'know, the love potions all work different. Sometimes it makes you fall in love with someone, sometimes you just fall in love with the person you're supposed to or the first person you see and stuff like that. So, do you feel weird or just…is it another dud?"

I shrugged again, "I don't feel anything, just kind of warm. Maybe it is a dud. Good luck, huh? That's rare for us!"

"Too rare," Ash remarked, still glaring down at the bottle. "I don't like this. Are you _sure _you don't feel a thing?"

I shook my head with a giggle a little too girly for my taste. My hand dashed out to snatch at his cap, laughing more when he fell back, clutching his head like it was such a horrible thing for me to take it from him. Instead of tackling him, I opted instead to grab his ankle and pull him forward, leaning towards his face so I could easily grab his hat if I wished. "You're still twitchy about that hat of yours. It's not even the same hat! Didn't need a hundred postcards for this one, huh?"

"It's my hat," He whined, holding it tight against his scalp. "Don't take it. Mom got me this one."

I laughed at that too, high and almost identical to the flirtatious laugh my older sisters practiced. "You're still a mama's boy! Honestly, Ash, if it wasn't for your dashing good looks and fashion sense, I wouldn't think that you'd _ever _get a girlfriend." I snatched the hat off his head and placed it on mine. "Hmm, some boys give a ring or a letterman jacket, you'll be giving away hats by the hundreds! Cute."

He sat up quickly, point an accusing finger at my face. "You fell in love with me!"

"Maybe I have," I giggled, turning his hat around backwards in his battle pose, "but maybe I like it."

He gulped, which only made me giggle harder. I can't say that I suddenly fell in love with Ash, that I had gone from being friends from falling madly in love, because (and you will never know how painful this is to admit) I was already, well, crushing on Ash Ketchum. The potion just seemed to make all those flirty, fun things I would never ever do because I was _very _positive he would never, ever like me like that suddenly acceptable.

So, instead of being a good girl and giving him his hat back, I got to my feet and swished a hip at him. "Pikachu's in the tent, so he's not going to zap me for taking your little hat. Maybe I'll just run off with it, never to be seen again. You'll have to get a brand new hat, and I'll clutch this one while I sleep. It's a reminder of you. A token of your love." I demonstrated, clutching the hat to my chest and striking a dramatic pose. "While you're out on grand adventures, I'll do my best to keep the memory of you."

"Very cute," He muttered dryly. "If this is how you act when you're in love I'm glad you're practically asexual. Give me my hat back."

I wrinkled my nose and danced away as he got to his feet. "Don't wanna, Ashley. Try n' make me. Betchya can't, not even if you run until your sneakers have worn though and I have to carry you all the way back here like the baby you are."

This seemed to infuriate him enough to launch forward, grabbing at my hat and tripping over my outstretched foot. He went face first into the dirt, rolling onto his back and glaring with a fierce blush when I bent over him, chanting quietly, "Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me. You better pucker up, Ashley."

"Won't," He argued stubbornly. "Now give me back my hat."

"You're jumping the gun," I laughed, "gotta kiss me first, at least, you gotta catch me!"

I tweaked his nose, yanking out of his grasp when he tried to grab my wrist and pull me down, and took off. It only took a moment for him to follow me. But I had the advantage for once, because I _knew _these woods. They were mine, Cerulean's. Too many times Ash had gotten me caught in mud in a Pallet Town forest or scratched up by a thorny plant while he chuckled on the sidelines. It was his turn this time. Not that I wanted him hurt, I just wanted him a little frustrated, because anger led to rash (and hopefully) passionate things. I knew first hand how easy it was to make a slip when in an emotional fit.

Tauntingly, I stopped, holding up my hand as he ran up, almost barreling into me and stopping just in time. "Ash, can this hat get wet?"

He swallowed nervously. "Uh, no. No it can't. Don't get it wet or you'll have to buy me a new one."

"So it _can _get wet," I answered, disregarding his comment.

I spun around and waded into the not too wide stream, getting up to my neck before diving in and stroking across. To be honest, part of me hoped that the water might have washed away the love potion, diluted it somehow and I did take a drink (well, it's _fresh _water and where do you think we filled up our canteens when we were out in the woods?) but it didn't seem to help much, and I was out on the other side in no time, watching Ash swim across and wondering if his hair always looked that great when it was wet, or if it was just the way he had grown into such a looker. I was certain it wasn't the love potion.

Furious, not even bothering to go for the hat, he began to strip, ripping off his pants to reveal the swim suit underneath (you didn't come to Cerulean and not plan on getting wet), tossing them on a rock along with his shirt and vest. Every once in a while, he cast a glare my way, muttering about stupid love potions and love sick girls under his breath before turning back to his stripping. He sent out a pokémon, who informed me with a loud shout that it was a chimchar, that he commanded to blow fire above his clothes, hopefully not catching them on fire and instead drying them out. It wouldn't take long in the hot summer weather, but I suspected he might have been scared I would lose control and rape him.

"You have a beautiful physique, Dough Boy," I teased, sitting on a rock on my own and leaning my head in my hand. "If I poke you in the stomach, will you giggle?"

He flushed. "That isn't funny! And you're under a love potion! Aren't you supposed to be _nice _to the guy you like?" He turned away and went close to his clothes, careful to duck under the flame and touch them, pulling his hand away with a hiss when his hand graced the metal of the button. "Thanks Chimarchar, that's plenty. Your fire's getting really strong. Good work."

The pokémon vanished inside a pokeball and I leaned forward to laugh, "It's good to see you still praising your pokémon so well, and you've got your creative mind still intact. I'm surprised you didn't just set your clothes on fire." The laugh stopped and my tone turned a little more serious, a little kinder, "You've changed just as much as I have, and you still haven't changed a thing. You're still the same great guy you always were."

"You're just saying that because of the love potion," He blushed, turning away and pulling on his clothes.

I blinked, taken aback. "Of course not Ash. There's lots of things I have done because of that, but thinking you're a great guy isn't one of them. It's good friends that make good lovers." He wasn't looking at me, trying to zip up his zipper and button his button without burning his fingers off. Walking up to him with a bit more seductive power than I had ever pulled out before, I licked my thumb and middle finger and pulled up his zipper, noticing his muscles stiffen with surprise as the spit on my fingers sizzled away from the heat. "_That_, however was probably the love potion. Maybe it was just because you look so cute when you're mad."

"Wait a minute, I'm not cute when I'm mad I'm-"

He was angry right then, eyes narrowed, wet hair over his dark eyes, and unlike the argument earlier, I couldn't resist placing my index finger over his lips. "See?" I whispered. "Just like that. You've got no idea how gorgeous you look when you've got that little spark in your eyes. It's sexy. Maybe I'm too young to think that, but, well, you know how my family is. We're very…sexual people." My other hand ran through his soaping hair, grazing his water slickened cheek on the way, and he shivered. "We love things wet, too."

"Relationships don't work when you're far apart," He murmured against my finger.

I took it away and pressed my forehead to his, both our breaths coming fast. "We're not far apart now, are we Ash?"

He wanted to say something, but I wouldn't let him, instead tilting my head and pressing my lips to his. He seemed paralyzed, not repulsed, I could tell that from the look in his eyes right before I kissed him, but most likely shocked. I wasn't put off by it, pulling ahead slightly to see his face. His eyes had fluttered closed and his cheeks were a bright red with embarrassment, mouth open and heavy breathing. He looked almost like he had gotten off a rollercoaster, a frightening rollercoaster, and wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to ride again.

He shook his head slowly, eyes tightly shut. "You don't mean that. That's the potion and it's wrong for us to do that anyway. I ought to run away right now because doing anything like that is just taking advantage of you and it's wrong and I'm _not supposed to_! I'm sorry, Misty, I'm so, so sorry!"

I slid my index and middle fingers on each hand through his belt loops and pulled him closer, shaking my head with a smile. I didn't feel any kind of reluctance when his feet were forced forward, if anything, he had almost taken initiative himself. "You're not sorry. Whether or not you think it's wrong, whether or not you mean to, you're not sorry about it. You don't regret it, and you know you'll do it again. So take back that sorry comment or I'll make you take it back."

"I _am _sorry! I'm taking advantage-"

I cut him off by jerking on his belt loops again, though he couldn't possibly get any closer. I was angry now, and I was starting to feel embarrassed by the situation. It wouldn't hit me until later that the potion was wearing off as quickly as it came on. (I _told _you she wasn't a very good witch, didn't I?) I snarled at him: "You're not taking advantage of me. I'm not some little girl who needs protecting, I never was! Stop being such a hero and take back you being sorry."

He blinked, eyes suddenly that dark shade again. "Huh, that is sexy."

I barely had time to make a surprised face at Ash using the word 'sexy' in a sentence before he kissed me this time lips pressing just a bit too hard on mine with a nervous naïveté. But he wasn't half bad, with his arms going around my waist and him being so sexy I had to push him to the ground so he wouldn't know my knees were giving out. Our lips barely parted for a moment before he brought them back to mine, working against one another. I had a feeling he hadn't kissed anyone before, so I put my hand on his chest and pushed, just hard enough to let him know I wanted to stop but soft enough to tell him I didn't want him to go.

"Too fast," he concluded when we had our breaths fast.

I shook my head before laying it down in the dirt. "You know that love potion thing's worn off, don't you?"

"I figured it out," Ash admitted. "You pulled back a little bit halfway through. You weren't as eager anymore. I'm sorry."

I rolled to punch his shoulder hard, grinning when he yelped with pain. "You moron! I told you not to say you're sorry. I just wanted to ask you about some stuff. Because, well, you're not exactly the most romantic person and I've never really seen you…_with _anyone and…" I wiggled in my spot, trying to force out the words. "It probably doesn't mean a lot to you, since you're a go, but I stole your first kiss, didn't I?"

"You didn't steal it," He retorted. "You make it sounds like you tied me up or something. I could've run. You were just very persuasive, is all. Not that it makes any kind of difference though. Because I don't like girls yet. I'm waiting until I've got my career set up."

"Oh really?" I said airily. "I'm not that dense, Ash, you're the only one here with a skull as thick as a leather bound dictionary."

"What? I'm not into girls yet," He argued weakly.

I rolled over to place another deep, lingering kiss, moving my lips against his until I was able to flick my tongue inside, quick and embarrassing enough to spread a flush over my face before laying back down. "You do too like girls, at least you like me and you liked that. I'm the one who should feel guilty here, pushing all that on you. Even when I didn't have the excuse of a love potion. I could have fought it if I tried."

We were both quiet for a moment, until Ash chirped, "But you didn't want to."

"No," I sighed. "Not really. Kissing's too much fun."

He gave a sleepy giggle. "Yeah, it is. But what about the long distance thing? We can't really stay together."

"So it was a fling," I said coolly. "Think of it like that. We just did it to get the first kiss thing out of the way. We're not exclusive. If I meet a guy I like, I can go with him. If you meet a girl you like, you can go with her. We just have to let each other know if that happens so it doesn't come out of nowhere. It's not very nice to just, spring it on you. Jump out and shout, 'hey Ash, me and Chuck here have been dating for five months'. I'm not that mean. I'll come right out and tell you."

He turned on his stomach with a sigh, shaking his head. "I don't like picturing you with someone else. It makes me nauseous. I bet I'm jealous."

"I don't like it either, Ash, but I don't think either of us could handle something like this."

He scooted closer, face hovering over mine. "I've gone sixteen years without a girl, and you've gone that long without a guy. What's a few more? I don't know how long it'll take for me to become a Master, but I know how long it'll take before I go through every league if I keep at the pace I'm going. And I can visit, because I'll be allowed to use fly in two years, Mist. With fly you can cover distances that would take years by foot in hours! If I get a psychic type it's _seconds_, Misty. It's like we're never apart."

"But we are, Ash, and first love never lasts," I laughed lightly.

He kissed my cheek gently, lowering slightly towards the ground. "We could try. It might not work but we could try. I'd be willing to try."

We kissed again. I wasn't sure if it was him or me or both of us who started it, but it was definitely overwhelming, my senses whirling as we did. When broke apart my forehead dropped to his chest, breathing heavy with eyes shut tight. I cuddled into him, glad to have him wrap his arms around me and pull me close. He was scared to let me go, and I figured it was because he didn't know if the next time he met up with me if the spark would have vanished if he wasn't there to flame it. Perhaps the next time we met he would have a cute, perky girly girl who had nice blonde hair and light blue eyes, like pretty girls were supposed to, or maybe I'd end up with a sandy haired boy with gorgeous, metallic blue eyes, like sexy boys were supposed to.

Either way, I wanted to make him feel better. "Ash, whether or not it's meant to be," I whispered, kissing his cheeks again. "You're better than any philter."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of the character in it, for if I did, I would be rich and Japanese and a man, all three of which would be impossible for me unless I undergo major surgery which would, in fact, erase the first reason all together. It's an endless cycle of non ownership.

Huh…that did not turn out the way I thought it did. Sort of sad. Guess I'm fresh out of fluff, which means this won't get many reviews, that and the fact that it's written in complete sentences…But I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
By the way, did anyone notice the actual summary is completely paraphrased from this, and not actually directly from the story? If you're wondering why, it's because I wrote the summary before I wrote the oneshot. XD  
Ah, well, if you enjoyed, tell me about it. If you hated, tell me all about it. If you're just bored and you're planning on leaving me _another _dirty message that will leave me running to the bathroom to throw up (which will be very painful as I have strep throat (if that's how it's spelled)), please refrain. It will be highly unpleasant for me and anyone who reads it.


End file.
